Thanksgiving Interrupted
by morganaDW
Summary: 1-shot. It's Thanksgiving at the bunker & the Winchester's are alone with definite plans for some fun when a sudden interruption reminds Dean that despite how it looked at times that maybe he and Sam weren't so alone. (Dean/Sam)


**Thanksgiving Interrupted**

 **Summary:** _1-shot. It's Thanksgiving at the bunker & the Winchester's are alone with definite plans for some fun when a sudden interruption reminds Dean that despite how it looked at times that maybe he and Sam weren't so alone. (Dean/Sam)_

 **Pairing:** _Dean/Sam_

 **Warnings:** _This one is sort of hard to warn for. It has some implied content as well as some language to look out for._

 **Tags:** _None._

 **Spoilers:** _None, unless you haven't seen any of Season 11 and then there might be a few but nothing major I don't think._

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

 **Author Note:** _I'm not sure where the muse came up with this one at. It's mostly fluff and schmoop with implied Wincest. I also apologize for any misspellings, my eyes are acting up tonight._

 **~SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

"No."

"Dean, c'mon."

"No. You will not get me to eat that."

"I can totally make it worth your while if you'll at least try it."

"Little brother, I love you and I have done some weird and kinky shit for and with you since the night you hit 17 but this? No. There is no way in hell I am doing this. Not even for you and the Puppy Eyes of Doom. Make a new plan."

"Really? You seriously won't give this a chance? Not even if I…do this?"

"Sammy, you can… _sonuvabitch_. I so hate you right now."

"Maybe but I promise you won't by time we're done."

"Y'know, if we were at Bobby's for Thanksgiving this would so not even have entered that big brain of yours. Are you sure this damn table is sturdy enough for this stunt?"

"We've done this before so you know it is. Oh, if we were at Bobby's place I wouldn't have had time to think of this because we didn't do this at Bobby's and if it was any type of holiday the odds are good you'd be either exorcising or shooting a damn possessed piece of meat. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Hmm, you're pretty bossy for a guy expecting me to lick a food I don't like off of you, baby boy. You're damn lucky I happen to like kissing you but I'm still not sure about that crap."

"Taste it and I swear that you will change your mind."

"I'd rather taste you, Sammy."

"Shit. Yeah, maybe we can meet somewhere in the middle cause now that you said that and lost the shirts, I think I really want you to do just that."

"And Bobby and Dad always said I didn't know how to compromise. I think I just did a really good job of it."

"Dude, seriously? We're about to fuck on the bunker's kitchen table. Do you really think bringing up Dad or Bobby is the greatest way to keep me motivated or…Fuck! Dean!"

"Nope, but it sure as hell is a good way to keep you distracted enough for me to…"

"Oh! Oh my! Oh, my good golly Miss Molly! No, siree, this was not what Jody and I were expecting to see today."

"Huh? What?"

"Oh my God."

"Donna?! What the hell's going…oh. Dean…whatever the hell your middle name is…Winchester! Get the hell off that table right this second before I find something to crack over your skull! You want to make out with Sam I think there are perfectly good beds in this place for that!"

"Jody? Donna? What the hell are you…Sam! Stay still until I… _ **Sonuvabitch**_!"

The sound of something crashing as well as a shriek and then a string of not so motherly sounding curses aimed at both him and his now unconscious brother had Sam Winchester suddenly wishing for Thanksgivings past when the worst thing he had to worry about was possessed poultry instead of the two lady Sheriffs who had just walked in on them about to have sex.

"Shoot me now," he muttered before grunting as a wet towel hit him square in the chest with a sharp order to wipe the cranberry sauce off his chest and then help get Dean conscious or at least make sure he hadn't caved in his skull when the whole side table of pans and small appliances had fallen after the hunter had gotten off balance in his haste to move and fell into it.

"I might if you don't get a move on it, put some clothes back on and then check on your dimwitted brother while I go make sure poor Donna isn't scarred for life after walking in on the two of you!" Jody Mills, Sheriff from Sioux Falls, South Dakota who was also friend, ally, and now surrogate adoptive mother figure for the Winchesters, snapped with a look that reminded Sam of the look Bobby Singer would give when either he or Dean did something incredibly stupid.

Sam gave a sheepish nod as he gave a quick wipe over his chest before sliding off the table, making sure his jeans were snapped and zipped while trying to locate the shirt he'd tossed off earlier before dropping to his knees beside where Dean was laid out in the middle of fallen pots, pans, the toaster and a few bowls that had been side dishes for their small Thanksgiving dinner that they hadn't actually gotten around to eating.

"Hey Jody? Ummm, quick question? How did you even know where the bunker was much less how to get in?" Sam asked while hearing the stunned voice of Sheriff Donna Hanscum from the hall outside the kitchen muttering things he couldn't quite catch.

"That angel in the trench coat called me to say that he was off…hunting biblical lore to help fix whatever you two broke this time and that he thought it might be a good idea if you two had someone to share Thanksgiving with," Jody was half out the kitchen door on her way to calm down the blond Sheriff from Stillwater, Minnesota when she paused to look back with a look that was part exasperation and part fondness. "He told me where the 'key' to get in was but he neglected to mention what we might walk in on…or doesn't he know you two have been tangling sheets for a long time?"

"Huh? What? We…ummm…" Sam had been looking down while feeling gently for any blood on Dean's head in case he'd hit the edge of the side table when he fell trying to get off the table in a hurry in his shock at their activity getting cut short. "How long have you know that we…maybe…umm…okay, that Dean and I…ummm."

"Fuck like rabbits in heat whenever Bobby's back was turned?" Jody smiled brightly while Sam choked and his eyes went huge. "Probably for about five years or so or at least since that time you two were stuck at Bobby's for a week after one of you got hurt or almost eaten by something. After almost four days he decided to bunk in my spare room. Seems there was too much sexual energy building in that house than he was ready to deal with," she offered a wink as she went out the door. "Get Dean up and out of the kitchen. Then you can tell me if what food is left is safe to consume or what else you two might've been up to before Donna and I got here."

"God," Sam groaned and knew they'd never hear the end of this. Hell, he figured he'd be lucky if he got his brother to want to come close to him after this nightmare but right then just had to hope Dean didn't wake up in too foul a mood and that he woke up soon.

The low pounding in his head, the way his shoulder was aching and the uneasy way he could hear Sam slowly speaking as if trying to keep his voice hushed had Dean Winchester wondering if waking up was a good plan.

"But you're brothers!" Donna's voice echoed a little too loudly in the hunter's sore head but it answered Dean's silent prayer that his last memory might have been a bad dream.

"Yeah, we are," Sam admitted with an uneasy cough. "And yeah, we both know the lines we crossed years ago but…it's…" he paused to run his fingers thru his hair while trying to keep an eye on where his brother was starting to stir on the leather sofa in the Men of Letter's library. "It's hard to explain, Donna. We…"

"So…is that why back at that so-called 'spa' when you were pretending to be a Yoga instructor that Dean kept checking out your butt in those super tight shorts?" Donna asked in her usual innocent but no nonsense way that soon had Sam's eyes bugging out and a shout coming from where Jody was trying to determine what food she was willing to trust and what she'd have to make from scratch.

"Hey! While I might've just had it confirmed what Bobby told me, I still happen to think of these two as the pain in my ass idjits who brought zombies to my town!" Jody called while figuring out most of the food, except the cranberry sauce, was still good enough to eat after making Sam swear that the only food that had been involved earlier had been that. "I don't need to know or think about Dean checking out anything on Sam while they're supposed to be working or…" she paused as if something was coming to her and she dropped the bowl of mashed potatoes on the map table to hurry into the library to pin a still sheepish looking Sam with her best 'Mom' look.

"Sam? Those couple days after those damn vampires tried to turn you into a blood supply, after we rescued Alex? Those times when Dean got all snarly and possessive with me over checking on you? Just what did you two get up to in that bedroom?" Jody demanded with a sharp look of almost knowing but knew the moment when Sam's cheeks flamed and he suddenly found a button on his shirt very interesting what the answer would be. "Okay, too much information or images for that and…now you have me curious about something else."

Fearing what the more direct of the two Sheriff's might be curious about Dean guessed he should draw the attention off of his younger brother since he could probably already see the way Sam's face would be red.

Neither man was ashamed of the other side of their relationship. Dean had learned long ago or he had once he learned that Sam returned his feelings that while it wasn't normal, wasn't healthy by some standards and illegal in nearly 99% of the country that what he and Sam had was just between them.

He'd also stopped caring what others might think if they learned the truth. Though that didn't mean that Jody Mills probably couldn't still make him feel like an anxious teenager admitting he had a crush either. "Let's keep the images to yourself, Sheriff Mills," he suggested in a voice low and gruff from just waking up and from the pain he was still in. "Calling to let us know you were coming would've headed off that little scene in the kitchen too, just so you know. Oh, and technically Sam and I didn't bring those zombies to Sioux Falls. Lucifer's return did."

"And only because I know you guys makes it okay how normal that sounds, Dean," Jody sighed with another shake of her head while motioning Donna to hold off on saying anything as she watched the way Sam's whole body language instantly changed the moment his brother spoke. "And if we had called, you would've said that you and Sam were fine and didn't need company on Thanksgiving. I know you too well to fall for that line now, Winchester.

"You're too good at closing yourself and Sam off at whatever place you're at because that's how you're used to it being since Bobby was killed," she lifted a fine eyebrow in silent warning when she saw the way Dean's jaw clenched as he slowly went to sit up. "That's fine, except I told you both that I promised that stubborn old drunk that I'd look after our boys and Donna and I'll do just that regardless of how much you snarl."

Jody had dealt with Dean's temper and possessive side enough to know she was treading a fine line right then but as she watched Sam move slowly toward the sofa as if checking to see if Dean needed help or was in too much pain and she saw the way Dean's hand automatically lifted to casually touch the younger man's wrist, the Sheriff realized what the hunter was protecting and why.

"Now granted had I known you two were going to be pulling some kinky shit in the kitchen, on the table, then I might've called but we'll chalk that up to a lesson on us," she nodded to her fellow Sheriff before locking eyes with Dean. "You can hoard Sam all you want later. Right now, try to control it, go wash up and maybe if you're nice all thru dinner and the dessert we brought you can convince me that Donna and I shouldn't spend the weekend."

"Huh?" Donna glanced over quickly, surprised at this since they hadn't been planning to stay more than that night but a look from Jody and then over to the brothers told her that Jody was teasing. "Right," she agreed helpfully and crossed her arms like she did when trying to show she meant business.

Dean started to growl that there was no way in hell that was happening when he felt Sam's fingers squeeze his arm as if to silently signal him to keep his mouth shut or else they would have both women all weekend.

"Considering I almost cracked my skull open because you two barged in, I could kick your asses out anyway, Sheriff," he said while carefully standing, feeling his head spin enough that he thought he might have more than a slight concussion.

"That's why you and Sam should keep the sex in the bedroom or someplace non-life threatening, Dean," Jody shot back with a smirk, turning on her heel to head back to the kitchen. "Get cleaned up, keep your hands off your brother for an hour, and then come tell me why there's a Devil's Trap in the oven."

"In case the damn bird followed tradition and was possessed," Dean called out, hiding his dry grin until Donna had followed Jody to get the rest of the food and he was alone with Sam. "Hey," he caught his brother's arm the second he felt Sam start to move away; pulling him back close enough that he could get him into his arms. "You okay?"

Dean knew he probably had a slight concussion or at the worst a bad lump on his forehead but his main focus was on Sam, who he knew had just borne the brunt of two curious women. "Sammy, I swear if I had known those two were going to show up I wouldn't have let things go that far."

"I know, Dean," Sam didn't care who knew about them usually. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings for his brother or the ones Dean returned. He did still feel uneasy with certain people knowing because it made him feel like a kid under a parent's scrutiny and he guessed for them Jody Mills had taken them under her wing much like Bobby had. "I'm okay…if you are."

"My head hurts and I'll probably have a hell of a bruise on my shoulder but I'll be fine," Dean reassured him, pausing a beat to add softly against Sam's ear. "I'll be better once we're alone again and I can pick up where we were before our Thanksgiving was interrupted," he let his lips move slowly down Sam's jaw until their lips finally touched in a soft kiss that had Sam finally relaxing fully into the embrace. "Maybe if we can lose those two, we can play with that can of whip cream that's in the fridge…and the chocolate sauce and cherries and…"

Sam groaned softly into the next kiss, fingers tightening into his brother's flannel shirt that Sam had hastily put back on. "God, can we skip dinner and go for dessert?"

"Not unless you want two pissed off lady Sheriff's bitching at us, little brother," Dean chuckled, easing back once he'd felt Sam relax more; confident that they were okay. "Now…I could probably fake a case or something to get us out of here if you…"

"Hey! Knock that off or I'll find a way to summon Bobby to smack both of you in the head!" Jody snapped from the door after she'd come to see where they were. "I'm not heating that turkey up again and since it didn't react to Holy Water I think it's safe to eat so the sooner you two come to the table, the sooner you'll have Donna and me out of your way," she added and went to turn but stopped, running her tongue over her teeth before smiling slyly. "Dean? Got a question for you?"

"What and please say you brought pie," Dean felt Sam tense slightly but hadn't picked up on the change in Jody's tone until it was too late.

"Do you normally top all the time?" she asked with a perfectly straight face while Donna could be heard squeaking a little in surprise while Sam coughed. "Just kind of curious since you just have that dominant side and…yeah, that's about what Bobby did when I asked him what he thought," Jody smiled after both Winchesters bolted away from her. "Okay, so that should keep them on their best behavior at the table. Let's go eat while one of you explains why you were in Minnesota and didn't swing by for a visit."

Dean decided against replying like he wanted and worked to keep his hands and eyes off of his brother as Sam sat across from him during a fairly normal dinner; if one considered any dinner for them normal but at least he hadn't had to shoot the food or try to exorcise it…yet.

"So you two staying the night or the weekend?" he asked from the kitchen door once dinner had been over and he was confident that Sam could keep Donna from curiously exploring the bunker.

"Depends on how bad you want us gone, hotshot," Jody looked back from where she'd insisted on doing the dishes. She noticed that Dean looked calmer than she thought he would considering how the day had gone for him. "Head still hurting?"

"Not since the pills kicked in and I decided against giving Alex some advice on how to be an even more annoying teenager than she is," Dean admitted and smirked at the response that earned him. "You know why I try to keep us from getting too close to people, right Jody?" he asked as he began to put dishes back where they belonged but kept his eyes off the table since that gave him too many ideas for later. "Why I 'hoard' Sam so to speak?"

She did and that's what made her so damn angry at the whole world that had let down these two young men for so many years. "You can't avoid letting people, letting Donna and I, in, Dean. Whether you like it or not, we both care for you guys. I know you don't want to let people in out of fear of losing them but you can't do that, you can't do that to Sam, because you need people."

"Maybe," Dean relented and then glanced down at her with a smirk. "Maybe just call next time?" he suggested with the cocky smile that he knew would cause Jody to slap him in the back of the head. "When Sammy and I are alone…I usually use that time to get him to relax or sleep or…"

"Details will make me ask you questions that I don't think you'll want to answer, Dean," Jody warned as the hunter laughed. "Bobby said that so long as you and Sam were happy and neither hurt the other that he was fine with this little stretching of the moral boundary you two had going on," she wiped her hands to turn to see that while Dean's face was calm the muscle in his jaw gave away just how tense he was right then. "I've known for five years, Dean. Granted I never saw it so that was a little surprising today but so long as you can look me in the eye and swear that you and Sam are both okay then I won't give you the normal lecture."

"We might fight, we might butt heads but we're brothers so that's normal. Sam's my world, Jody," Dean figured it was his aching head that made him admit that to the woman but decided to go with it…once he'd looked to be sure his brother was nowhere in earshot. "You know what we've done for one another. I'm still willing to die for him and I will keep him safe," he looked when he felt her lightly squeeze his hand as if in understanding. "No matter what happens with this latest mess, Sam will make it out…"

Jody's eyes went sharp with that, understanding what was being said and not wanting to hear it. "No. You will both make it out because I will not watch your brother fall apart again like he did that one time. Dean, you say Sam's your world but do you honestly understand how much of his world you are?" she saw the way the hunter stared at her before slowly nodding.

"I know I don't have as much experience in all this as Bobby had or you boys do but how about instead of working to make sure one of you survive whatever this latest issue is, you both work to be sure that you both come out of it alive?" she suggested before leaning up to lightly kiss his cheek. "Go see where Sam is. Donna and I can be out of here in an hour if…"

"You guys can stay the night. There's enough rooms here," Dean knew how long a drive it was from Kansas to either South Dakota or Minnesota and didn't want the pair to drive that far with no sleep. "I promise to keep the sex sounds to a dull roar," he deadpanned on his way out of the kitchen, laughing when he felt a rag whiz past his head.

Heading back out to the main part of the bunker, Dean looked to see Donna had located the library and seemed intrigued by just what types of books the Men of Letters actually had.

"Thank you for not freaking out on him about what you saw," he said after leaning down to offer a passing kiss to her cheek, seeing her surprise and explaining. "Most people would've reacted badly to the scene you walked in on earlier, especially if they knew we were brothers. One day, I'll give you the condensed version of our screwed up lives but…what we have, while morally wrong and illegal, is about the only normal that makes sense for us."

"Dean, I might be from Minnesota but I'm not blind or that smallminded," Donna replied, going on with a bright smile. "I saw from the first time you boys landed in my town how you looked at him. That spa case told me that there was a lot more behind the scenes between you. It shocked me today but…well…" she stopped to blush a little and Dean knew it was time to cut this talk short. "Sam said he was going to take a shower but he hasn't come back up so…"

Suspecting the reason for that made Dean nod his thanks as he told Donna that her and Jody were welcome to stay before heading to find his brother.

Holidays were never easy for Sam as Dean knew. His brother had always let his emotions wear on his sleeve so holidays, facing them while knowing how little they had in family now or even close friends, always hit Sam sometime before the ball dropped on New Year's.

Right then, he suspected Sam was again reminded how little they had and also why they kept to themselves. Not hearing the shower told him that Sam had finished but Dean didn't bother to check his brother's room; instead he headed straight for his and wasn't surprised at the sight that waited for him.

Not sharing a room was the one huge issue Sam had with the bunker. Dean knew he'd adjusted to it but it still bothered Sam; it bothered him so much that lately Dean had taken to making up various excuses to either stay close to Sam in his room until his brother was asleep or just made sure if they made love, they did it in here so he'd have an excuse to keep Sam with him in bigger bed.

As Dean stepped into his room, letting the door close behind him he looked at the 6'4" body of his younger brother curled on the far side of Dean's bed with one arm stretched out toward the other side with his fingers moving restlessly in his sleep as if seeking something not there; something that Dean thought he knew what it was.

Carefully sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his boots off, he shed his flannel but left his jeans on since they weren't alone in the bunker that night. "Sammy?" he called softly while stretching out on his bed, turning on his side and much like he thought would happen soon had his sleeping brother in his arms.

Normally Dean would make a show of grumbling about cuddling, which was something he did not do. He usually made some noise about after sex cuddling too but always did it because it made Sam happy and that made Dean happy.

Right then he knew why Sam was a little more in need of physical contact. He knew by instinct that the interruption earlier would make Sam concerned that Dean might not want to touch him again or not for a while as if it had been Sam's fault that they hadn't heard the women enter the bunker when Dean knew he should've been paying more attention.

"As soon as they leave tomorrow…it's you, me, that can of whip cream and bottle of chocolate sauce, little brother," Dean promised in a whisper, pressing his lips to the top of his brother's head while his arms wrapped around Sam to hold him like he'd almost always had.

He saw a sleep smile flit over Sam's face and understood that even in sleep his brother knew he was with him and that they were going to be fine.

"We'll also looking into sending a live turkey to Jody for Christmas…or maybe a tree with a possessed squirrel in it or…" Dean fell to sleep with ideas on how to pay Jody back for this sudden Thanksgiving Interruption as well as what else he could do with that jar of sauce.

 **The End**


End file.
